Candy Shock
by L'Archel-Hotishi
Summary: Angela is happily pregnant with Owen's baby on her successful farm in Harmonica Town, but even two people desperately in love can be challenged by adulthood and impending responsibility.  Fluff, family and comfort.  Owen x Angela.
1. Owen's Concern

Title: Candy Shock

Pairing: Owen x Angela

Rating: T

Disclaimer: The plot, characters and setting for Harvest Moon all go to their respective owners…or, in this case… 'Owen'ers…hahahaha.

Author's Notes: I used to like Angela more with Gill, but now I think Molly x Gill is cute and Owen x Angela is adorable. Actually…I don't even care. Owen and Gill are amazing, so they can go with either one! Oh, babble babble….

ENJOY GUYS!

Part 1 – Owen's Concern

**-START-**

"Ow...ouch!" a voice cried from a small farm on the edge of Harmonica town. All the animals looked up from their grazing to peer at the owner's house. The scream had emerged from deep within its walls, traveling around the property swiftly. Hobbes, the owner's baby boar, snorted with surprise and nudged the door to the house open. Before the animal could check on its owner, another scream erupted from the woman's throat. "O-Oh…oh, Goddess! Ouch!"

The boar grunted and ran under the bed. Trembling, the little boar's cloven hooves flew to its face in fear.

Owen looked over from the stove to see his pregnant wife sitting at the kitchen table. Her hands were wrapped tightly around her enlarged belly and her cheeks were pale from sickness. Her skin glistened from sweat. He quickly shut off the oven and ran towards her, kneeling before her and taking her hands.

"Angela, are you alright?" he asked in alarm, looking at her with worry. "Do you need me to get the doctor now?"

She shook weakly and clenched his hands tightly. From her smile, it was easy for the red-haired man to see that she was fine, despite her obvious pain.

"Y-Yeah…the baby just kicked is all. I wasn't ready for it. Don't worry…" she laughed cheerfully.

"Do you need water?"

"Y-Yes please," she added with a nod.

The brown haired woman turned and used the table to support herself as her husband fetched her a glass from the sink. He filled it with cold water and made her drink in small amounts to avoid her choking. Finishing the water, color slowly flooded back to her cheeks. Owen heaved a sigh of relief.

"Man, that was a little scary, Angela," he said with a nervous laugh. "I'm glad I was home with you. If I'd been working at the Garmon mines, I wouldn't have known."

"I know," Angela said with a happy smile. "But don't worry! I can take it! And you were here, Owen. That's all that matters."

Even though carrying a baby was obviously stressful and frightening for her, she always kept a smile on her face. Angela was never angered by anything and tried to not let anything frighten her, which is why her farm was one of the most successful places in Harmonica town. Her crops and products had even boosted the economy and allowed Marimba Farm and Horn Ranch to expand just down the road. Her optimist attitude made her extremely well-liked as well…so he couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he watched her grow weaker and weaker because his baby was growing within her.

However, both of them had wanted a child. After trying for a few seasons, it finally happened. The Harvest Goddess had blessed them with their wish. It had been the happiest day of their lives when Irene had told them Angela was expecting.

Now, he wondered if his wife harbored any malice towards him. He knew that she loved the baby, but her pain must have been tremendous. She had a child growing inside her, for goodness' sakes.

"Angela…Are you glad we decided to do this?" Owen asked her as he went back to the stove to finish preparing dinner.

For a long time, Angela just stared at him with wide eyes. After a few minutes, she looked away uncomfortably.

"Have you…changed your mind about having the baby?" she asked sadly, stifling a small sob.

"Of course not!" he retorted, looking to her in shock. That wasn't what he'd met at all. "Oh Goddess, Angela…no I haven't. I just wanted to know if you regret our decision…"

"Decision?"

"To…try to have a baby," Owen spluttered with a little embarrassment. "I mean, this is a lot for a woman to go through. It's a pain that I'll never feel…and I'm your husband. Your pain should be my pain."

"It's not your fault," Angela said gently, spirits lifting. So he still wanted the baby and he still loved her. That fact alone filled her entire body with immeasurable joy. Her arms longed to be thrown around his neck, but her large belly made that difficult. Instead, she opted to caress his cheek with her hand, bringing his eyes to meets hers. "This pain I feel does not hurt me. I may feel uncomfortable, but there is no sorrow associated with it…" Angela explained. Owen didn't appear to understand her.

"But…"

"Don't feel guilty for our child," Angela said in a firm but loving tone. "This baby is not a pain we have to share. It is joy. Can you share that joy with me instead?" she asked sweetly as she lifted his square hand to her belly.

Owen obliged and let Angela lead his hand to the hardened bump. He could feel a small kick beneath his fingers and, at first, reeled with shock. Angela giggled and told him to touch again. The longer he felt his baby move within her, the more comfortable he became. After a while, his face became absolutely angelic. "T-This is our baby…" he muttered serenely.

"Yes," Angela said with a teary smile. Owen went to her and kissed her tenderly, careful to not crush her stomach as he leaned in to pull the most beautiful woman in the world into his strong, muscular arms.

"Maybe I'll stop working at the mines so I can be close to you."

"Oh Owen, don't do that," she beckoned, looking up at him. "Please, keep working and doing what you love, alright?"

"What about you?"

"I'll keep working the farm..." she was about to finish when Owen cut her off.

"The hell you will! Angela you have fields of crops to water and five animals to take care of, plus Hobbes," he said, gesticulating to the trembling boar beneath the couple's bed. Downtrodden and knowing Owen spoke the truth, her heart filled with sadness. She averted her fudge eyes to the floor.

"But Owen…you already work so hard…"

"I can handle some extra work," he negotiated. "Here, I'll take off two hours early until the baby's born so I can come home and help you. My old man won't mind!"

"Owen…"

"I don't know much about animals, but I can water crops! And I'll make sure to work really hard to ship more ores at work! I'll have all the stones refined by Mira, that way we might be able to ship some gemstones for extra profit."

Angela eyes watered again. The amount of effort he was willing to put in never ceased to amaze her.

Owen was a frank man. He didn't appreciate flowery words or honey-sweet romance because it felt unnecessary to him. Owen didn't sweep her away on indulgent vacations or buy her truckloads presents to show her how he felt. Every day and every night, he told Angela that he loved her.

When they first dated, he told her of his love.

When they were married in the town's church, he told her of his love.

After their first time together, he told her of his love.

And after that moment, she knew he would never stop.

"Owen…I love you. I'm so glad that I came to this town and fell in love with you."

The redhead looked to her with a smirk on his face. After another kiss, he lifted her against his chest and took her to their bed. As he set her down, the little boar's fright turned to embarrassment as it bolted out the door. Looming over her for a moment, he brought their lips together again in another searing kiss. "I know. And I love you to, Angela. I'll never think otherwise."

She knew she could believe him.

**-END-**

OWEEEEEEN…I have so many feelings about him. Lots of people don't like him, but out of all the bachelors I married and tried out, he was the sweetest by far.

R&R please, or you're welcome to flame me if you want about anything besides the pairing. Thanks again!


	2. Angela's Concern

Title: Candy Shock

Part 2 - Angela's Concern

**-START-**

Thank goodness Owen hadn't come home yet. He would have had a million questions had he walked in the door at his usual time.

Angela had been sobbing for hours after his departure. Her face was red and her eyes were glassy. Her raspberry lips, with were normally beaming happily, were twisted into a sorrowful pout. Most would have assumed it was because of her hormones or because of the baby's kicking. But no, neither of those answers was correct. Angela had brought the sorrow upon herself.

She'd been taking a shower earlier that morning and had made the mistake of looking in the mirror, something she'd consciously avoided doing since she'd started showing. It wasn't like she was ashamed of her baby. No, far from it.

Angela always talked with the townspeople about her baby, more so with the women than the men. Then again, most of the other bachelors in town were getting married, so talking to Angela and getting tips about the pregnancy was helpful for many of them.

No, what had filled her with sorrow was her own reflection. She'd just avoided looking at her belly because she knew it might make her self-conscious. But, upon glancing at herself, she realized it was more than that. It wasn't just her mid-section that looked different. Her body had completely changed.

Her breasts drooped and had darkened to a cherry hue. Silver stretch marks adorned her stomach and under her eyes were plum-colored circles. She was still thin, but the tautness she garnered from working on her farm was beginning to fade. Thanks to morning sickness, her skin had paled slightly and her cheeks were slightly sunken in.

It was like looking at a different person, and it frightened her.

This is what led her to cry into a pillow for the majority of the day. Thankfully she'd managed to get dressed and feed the animals before the dams on her eyes finally broke.

Hobbes sensed her frustration and stayed by her side the whole time. He did some of his cutest tricks to try and bring a smile to her face, but to no avail. He was just about to give up when Owen walked in from work, his muscular body drained of energy and hammer dragging behind him.

He shut the door and removed his tight, black shirt from his dust-covered body. It was in the middle of summer, and it was easy for Angela to see that he'd been working deep within the mines. "Ugh…it's so hot out there! Did you come inside because of that as well, Angela?"

"O-Of course," the farmer said carefully, trying to hide her sobs by maintaining an even voice. Seconds in, Owen's silence indicated suspicion, and she knew she was failing. He tossed his shirt into the laundry and approached her, careful not to set her off. "H-How was your day?" Angela blubbered, trying to distract him.

"Angela, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Are you thirsty?" she asked with a giggled, furiously wiping her eyes. "I'll get you some water."

"Are you crying?" he asked frankly, placing both of his hands upon her quivering shoulders. He looked over her shoulders to study her face. Tears were running down her cheeks.

She started away from him before he could even ask.

"It's nothing!" she said, jerking away and trying to hide her face. Some girls looked pretty when they cried, like Luna or Anissa. Angela was not fortunate enough to be one of those girls. Her pretty visage became puffy and scorching, and her lips pursed together until her lips looked like a line across her jaw. Angela was an ugly crier, but Owen was also one of those men who didn't care.

He took another step forward. Angela heard this and copied him. She dashed towards the kitchen, shoulders rattling violently.

"It has nothing to do with the baby…trust me, I'm fine!" she said again, plastering a smile on her face.

"Then what is it?" he asked tenderly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I-It has nothing to do with you, Owen. I'm not mad at you. It's something…else."

"Maybe I can make you feel better," he rationalized, lifting a brow. "C'mon, tell me what's got you so down, Angela. Life's been great for months…what could possibly get you so worked up?"

Owen led Angela to the cream-colored sofa and sat her down carefully, gathering her in his arms. Angela placed her head atop his strong shoulder. Angela thought Owen was going to talk with her and convince her to simply tell him what was wrong, but he didn't. The woman was surprised to see that the man simply held her close and stroked her hair in consolation. He wanted her to talk when she was ready. He didn't want to force anything out of her. He would stay with her until her tears stopped and she was ready to speak. Angela appreciated the action so much that she was unable to bottle up her emotions.

Without warning, her worries seemed to pour forth like a stream.

"W-When I got out of the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror…" she stuttered, hand flying to her mouth. Owen cocked his head, obviously not understanding. Still, he smiled and continued to caress her gently.

"Then what?"

"I…saw what I l looked like," she squealed, sobs being ripped from her now. "I-I saw how big my belly was…and what my face has become…and it scares me that I can't be the same person you married."

Angela was by no means haughty, but she believed she was attractive (except when she cried, of course.) The woman liked to take care of herself. She always washed her hair, brushed her teeth and was careful to keep her weight in check, which wasn't hard considering the amount of work she did every day. She was born with naturally pretty features that, while there were not beautifully glamorous, were simplistic enough to attract men.

She knew Owen loved her for more than her looks. Hell, their personalities clicked upon their first meeting, and they'd been inseparable since. Still, Owen couldn't have wanted a wife who was ugly, right? It wasn't logical. Men wanted wives that were pretty, even if they were the only ones that thought so. She knew it was true, because she knew women wanted husbands that were handsome. It wasn't bad, that's just how attractions worked. While other women didn't see it, she thought Owen was to most perfect man in the world. Where others saw a mortal, she saw a god.

She longed to be the same way for him.

Even if other men saw her as plain, she wanted to be beautiful…even if it was only for him.

"I…I'm sorry I look like this."

It was impossible to describe the emotion that flashed in Owen's eyes. It was a cross between anger and shock. Whatever it was, that sentence caught his attention. He pinned her aggressively to the couch and held her still. "O-Owen…?"

"Don't ever say that you aren't beautiful, Angela."

"W-What…?"

He leaned in and kissed her chastely, then deeply to show his passion. Her breath hitched when she felt his hardened lips upon hers, but she softened into him and wrapped her arms around him, never wanting him to leave her. When both were breathless, he pulled away from her and kept her close. There was such a look of sadness on his face as they embraced tightly.

"I love you so much," he admitted quietly. "More than you could ever know. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and while you may look different with this baby inside of you, you're still beautiful."

"O-Owen...I-I don't…" she mumbled, perplexed by what he was saying. "I look different. I'm not as pretty as I used to be. I-I'll try to…go back to the way I was before I was pregnant, but I may not. What if my body stays different…?" she asked with hesitation.

"You are the woman that is carrying my baby," he repeated.

For some reason, that sentence struck her. "The woman…with your baby?"

"Yes," he said adamantly, still holding her shoulders. "Even if you look a little different afterwards, you'll still be beautiful."

Angela wanted to believe him so badly.

"You're just saying that because I'm your wife, right?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"You're my friend, my lover and my wife. I'd never lie to all three of you."

Angela looked to him to see a smirk across his diamond-cut face. He wasn't lying at all. A blush rose to her cheeks, but it was accompanied by a smile. Most men wouldn't have known what to say. Owen not only knew what to say, but he hadn't told her one lie. Everything he'd spoken had been the truth. She was so happy that her heart almost soared from her chest.

The miner looked to her and chuckled at her happiness, kissing her forehead. "Feel better?"

"Of course," she tweeted like a songbird. Her merriness had returned, and it was welcomed by both of them. "I don't even remember when I stopped crying."

He laughed and commenced to put away his mining tools, still without his shirt. Angela was finally chipper enough to notice and couldn't help but come up behind him and wrap her arms around his waist. Stacking his bag and hammer in the cabinet, he turned to her and hugged her back, careful to avoid hurting the active baby.

"So, you don't mind if I gain a little weight?" she asked coyly.

"With all that work you do in the fields, you'll work it off in no time," he said with a sly grin. The redhead's hand reached around Angela's waist and cupped her firm rear flirtatiously. "If the farm work doesn't do it, I'm sure I could help you _immensely _in that department, love."

**-END-**

If I were a Harvest Moon character, my most favorite gift would be pita chips. Oh my god, I've eaten them while writing these two chapters, and they are so delicious. Guys, organic pita chips. Eat them. Peer pressure.

Oh, but I hoped you enjoyed! I may write more depending on reviews, but there isn't much more to tell. Thanks for reading!


End file.
